


Bumpy Road

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nothing much, just Nico being himself and Will verbally slapping some love and sense into him, the usual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche se la strada è dissestata, se è quella giusta non bisogna avere paura di percorrerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpy Road

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima solangelo ufficiale. Io credo di aver sclerato di più per questi due chuini che per tutte le altre fic che ho scritto messe assieme. Sono così belli che nclpf, mi scaldano il cuore e mi curano l'anima.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 5476  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Angst, Romantico, Fluff,  
**_Betareaders_** : [](http://anemone-grace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anemone-grace.livejournal.com/)**anemone_grace** e Snoopy  
**_Note dell'autore_** : La mia prima solangelo ufficiale. Io credo di aver sclerato di più per questi due chuini che per tutte le altre fic che ho scritto messe assieme. Sono così belli che nclpf, mi scaldano il cuore e mi curano l'anima.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Anche se la strada è dissestata, se è quella giusta non bisogna avere paura di percorrerla.

**_ BUMPY ROAD _ **

Will era comodamente seduto sullo sgabello dell'infermeria impegnato nel suo dolce far niente, quando un'affannata figlia di Ermes -da poco arrivata al campo, dodici anni appena compiuti- si precipitò nella tenda con il viso arrossato dalla corsa.  
« Will c'è bisogno di te, all'Arena! È urgente! »  
Il ragazzo saltò immediatamente in piedi, all'erta.  
« Di cosa si tratta? » chiese, ma la giovane sembrava troppo agitata per ascoltarlo davvero.  
« Dovevo solo andare alla lezione di spada e poi l'ho visto... sembrava morto, così pallido, non sapevo cosa fare! »  
« Visto chi? » cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, senza però riuscirci.  
« Per fortuna lo ha visto anche un figlio di Ares e mi ha detto di correre qui e-- »  
« _Di chi si tratta_?! » alzò la voce Will, afferrandole le spalle e facendola fermare dalla sua camminata agitata, permettendole di risvegliarsi.  
« H-Ha detto che si chiama Nico D-- » riuscì a iniziare lei, ma il figlio di Apollo si era già precipitato fuori dalla tenda, pallido in viso.  
Quando raggiunse l'Arena seppe dove andare perché un piccolo gruppo di semidei era riunito attorno ad un ragazzo steso a terra, gli abiti scuri sporcati dalla sabbia.  
« Fatemi passare! » gridò, rendendo chiara la propria presenza e facendo aprire il cerchio di persone in modo da riuscire a vedere Nico Di Angelo disteso a terra, il colorito ancora più pallido del solito (aveva avuto ragione, quella piccola semidea: il figlio di Ade sembrava davvero morto...) e le palpebre semi calate sugli occhi vacui.  
« Will! Finalmente sei qui! »  
Un corpulento ragazzo, probabilmente il figlio di Ares di cui gli era stato accennato, gli camminò vicino mentre il ragazzo si piegava sul corpo di Nico, toccandogli il collo e la fronte.  
« Cos'è successo? »  
« Non lo sappiamo. Dovevo allenarmi, e quando sono arrivato c'era una ragazzina terrorizzata che cercava di svegliarlo. Le ho detto di chiamarti, che avresti saputo cosa fare. »  
Will non perse tempo a ringraziarlo, lo avrebbe fatto in seguito, e mise un braccio dietro alla schiena di Nico.  
« Aiutami a portarlo in infermeria. » disse al figlio di Ares, più per paura di farlo cadere che per una reale difficoltà a sostenerlo (il figlio di Ade era ancora troppo magro, terribilmente leggero) e il ragazzo lo aiutò immediatamente.  
Lo stomaco di Will continuò a dolere per tutto il tragitto, e quando arrivò chiese al figlio di Ares di tranquillizzare gli altri e dire loro che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Al suo sguardo poco convinto, lui indossò l'espressione più serena del proprio repertorio.  
« Mangia ancora troppo poco e oggi è una giornata terribilmente calda. Ha sicuramente avuto un calo di pressione. »  
« Ma gli occhi... »  
« Me ne occupo io. » tagliò corto Will, il petto stretto dalla preoccupazione, « Puoi andare, non preoccuparti. » aggiunse, più dolcemente, riuscendo a convincerlo e rimanere da solo con il figlio di Ade; guardandolo, sentì chiaramente il terrore navigargli nelle vene, lo stomaco dolere e una velata rabbia a unire tutte quelle emozioni.  
« Appena riesco a farti svegliare ti ammazzo, Di Angelo... » mormorò fra i denti, mentre si avvicinava al lettino sul quale Nico era sdraiato e portava le mani al suo petto, la luce a brillargli sotto i palmi.

\---

Nico sentiva di avere la pelle fredda e gli arti rigidi come la pietra, ma al contempo si sentiva leggero e senza peso. Avrebbe potuto essere una sensazione piacevole se non fosse stato per le visioni orribili che gli danzavano davanti agli occhi e le grida disumane a riempirgli le orecchie.  
Sapeva perché si trovava in quella situazione, perché il dolore gli passasse attraverso e attorno, ma nonostante questo non era certo volesse porre fine a tutto quello o preferisse rimanere e subire.  
Un istinto ormai vagamente ancora vivo in lui gli urlava di andarsene, di sottrarsi a quella tortura inumana, ma qualcosa dentro di lui zittì aspramente quell'istinto.  
" _Ubriacati di questa sofferenza_." gli mormorava seducente quella voce, " _Ti meriti ogni goccia_ ".  
E Nico sapeva la voce dicesse il vero, che si meritava ogni istante di quella sofferenza che gli esplodeva nel petto e lo costringeva fra le ombre, le quali si stavano arpionando al suo corpo con lunghe e scheletriche dita, le unghie a strappargli la carne dalle ossa.  
Qualcosa scalciò nel petto, rimasugli scomposti di quello stesso istinto che gli diceva di scappare, di andarsene, di combattere e proteggersi. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Perché mai difendere se stesso quando non era rimasto nulla di vivo in lui?  
« Nico! »  
Le lettere del suo nome brillarono pacate da qualche parte nella sua testa e il figlio di Ade cercò di allontanarle. Riconobbe la voce, ovviamente, e la rabbia gli esplose sui nervi, facendolo affondare maggiormente nel buio.  
" _No_." mormorò la prima voce, bassa e ammaliante, " _Non lo ascoltare. Resta qui, con me_." aggiunse. E Nico voleva ascoltarla. Nonostante il petto gli esplodesse di una voglia di vivere che raramente riusciva a sentire altrove, nonostante l'anello con il teschio che teneva al dito gli bruciasse la pelle, come a ricordargli la sua presenza e il suo peso emotivo.  
« Nico, riesci a sentirmi?! Rispondimi, dammi un cenno! »  
Il buio lo arpionò maggiormente, entrandogli nella carne e facendolo gemere di dolore. L'aria gli venne aspirata dai polmoni e il suo intero corpo prese a tremare. L'istinto di sopravvivenza esplose più forte che mai e la luce davanti ai suoi occhi sembrò tendersi disperata verso di lui.  
« Ti supplico, rispondimi! Non puoi andartene così-- me l'hai promesso, Di Angelo! Dannazione a te, non osare morirmi sotto le mani! »  
Nico spalancò gli occhi, sentendoli bruciare come se fosse immerso nell'acido, e cercò di tendere una mano verso la luce ma l'unica cosa che gli riuscì fu di sentirsi staccare dal proprio corpo per poi rientrarvi con violenza.  
« Respira! Respira, ci sei quasi. » lo istruì la voce di Will, ora molto più presente, più _vera_ , mentre il sussurro suadente nelle proprie orecchie si spegneva in un grido contrariato, « Resta qui, Nico, resta con me. »  
Il figlio di Ade cercò di seguire le sue direttive, nonostante i propri polmoni faticassero a rispondere ai comandi e ogni suo muscolo pareva non esserci. I suoi occhi riconobbero l'interno dell'infermeria, dove ormai passava più tempo che in tutto il resto del Campo, concentrandosi per qualche motivo su una minuscola macchia del soffitto.  
Nico sentì il bisogno di alzarsi e pulirla.  
« Bravissimo, Nico, così... » stava continuando a incoraggiarlo il figlio di Apollo, le mani al suo petto e la luce che da esse pareva riempirlo e scaldarlo. Nico cercò di voltare il capo e quando ci riuscì vide gli occhi del medico appena arrossati e la fronte corrucciata.  
« Riesci a parlare? » gli chiese, e il ragazzo aprì la bocca per dire che sì, certo che riusciva a parlare!, ma la sola cosa che uscì dalle sue labbra furono rochi gemiti sofferti.  
« Tranquillo, non ti sforzare. Appena ti riprendi vedi che lavata di capo ti aspetta, Di Angelo... » borbottò lui, senza togliere le mani dal suo sterno.  
Al figlio di Ade parve di percepire qualcosa al centro esatto del petto, proprio al di sotto delle mani di Will, accendersi con fatica e tentare di resistere alla furia del gelido vento che sferzava la sua cassa toracica.  
Provò a parlare di nuovo, la sua voce un poco più forte questa volta.  
« S-Sto... »  
« Non osare dirmi che stai bene perché non ci metto niente a rispedirti dove stavi andando! » lo fermò brusco, la voce appena tremante. Sapevano entrambi che non lo avrebbe mai fatto e Nico non riuscì a fermarsi, nonostante la propria condizione fisica, dall'inarcare un sopracciglio.  
« ... e non farmi quella faccia, che sono arrabbiato con te. » borbottò lui, spostando le mani dal suo petto e smettendo di infondergli le proprie cure. Will sparì per un momento dal suo campo visivo, armeggiando con qualcosa che Nico non riuscì né a vedere né tantomeno a indovinare, prima di tornare da lui con una fialetta contenente quella che riconobbe come una pozione a base di corno di unicorno che Will gli avvicinò alle labbra, alzandogli il capo per aiutarlo a bere. Il liquido gli scivolò lungo la gola come se fosse fatto di spilli, arpionandolo alla realtà come il potere di Will aveva fatto poco prima.  
Lentamente, Nico tornò a sentirsi presente.  
« Mi chiedo se ti diverti, a farmi spaventare. » disse il figlio di Apollo, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, guardandolo in un modo che Nico non comprese. Riaprì la bocca ma lui fu più veloce, continuando a parlare.  
« Insomma, potrei capirlo se non sapessi cosa ti causa l'uso smodato nei tuoi poteri, ma lo sai! Dannazione, hai già rischiato di sparire nelle ombre una volta e ora non passano due giorni che tu non sia in infermeria. La gente si preoccupa, Di Angelo, lo capisci?! _Io_ mi preoccupo, brutto-- tu-- razza di-- aaah! »  
Nico sentì qualcosa di terribilmente simile alla voglia di scoppiare a ridere nel vedere come Will gettò le braccia al cielo, la frustrazione che gli impedì di trovare una parola abbastanza forte con la quale chiamarlo. Ma al di sotto di quella risata mancata, del divertimento di vederlo a quel modo, c'era qualcosa che graffiava dolorosamente il suo stomaco, un suono disarmonico a rimbalzare contro le pareti cave del suo petto. Nico non capiva perché mai dovessero preoccuparsi per lui e la sola risposta che era in grado di trovare gli faceva contorcere l'anima con un dolore che sapeva rimbombargli dentro per giorni, tenerlo sveglio la notte e riempire il suo stomaco ai pasti.  
« Ma seriamente. » riprese Will, guardandolo con una dolcezza che lo fece gridare, dentro, un suono come di vetri infranti, « Riesci a dirmi cosa è successo? »  
Nico spostò lo sguardo altrove.  
« Non vuoi dirmelo? » domandò ancora, quell'odiosa dolcezza a ferirlo come nessuna spada aveva mai fatto. Si sentì il petto stringere e l'acqua alla gola. Voleva andarsene da lì, dal Campo, da quella terra, da _se stesso_.  
Scosse il capo.  
Sentì Will sospirare, sedendosi nuovamente sullo sgabello e avvicinandolo al lettino.  
« Come posso farti capire che per me è importante che tu stia bene? Che per me... sei importante tu? »  
Le parole rimasero sospese nell'aria attorno a loro, intoccate, ma il figlio di Ade ebbe la chiara sensazione che quelle frasi si fossero fermate esattamente sopra di lui, rilasciando il proprio veleno nell'aria come spore, ricoprendolo con quell'acre fiele che gli si attaccò alle corde vocali.  
La pelle gli pungeva, quasi un fastidioso formicolio diffuso, come la consapevolezza che stava per vivere qualcosa di imbarazzante. Il desiderio di andarsene aumentò.  
« Cosa... ? » tentò, schiarendosi la gola mentre voltava il capo, e vide Will con gli occhi bassi, la mano a grattarsi la nuca e le guance appena rosate. Non riuscì a capire.  
« Quello che ho detto, Nico. Sei importante per me e credevo che ormai fosse palese. Vorrei che tu capissi quanto mi sta a cuore il tuo benessere e quanto vorrei... ecco, quanto vorrei farne parte. »  
Quando Will terminò di parlare mosse la mano che si trovava sul suo collo per posarla sul lettino, alzando poi gli occhi e facendoli incontrare con quelli appena spalancati del figlio di Ade. Nico si sentì mancare l'aria, il corpo tangibile e pesante, reale, ogni cellula presente e che marcava la propria esistenza nella sua mente.  
C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nelle sue parole, qualcosa che non tornava, e sobbalzò quando le dita di Will sfiorarono il suo braccio.  
« Mi fa male vederti in questo modo, sai? Vorrei... non so, entrarti nella testa e togliere ogni pensiero negativo. Vorrei ci fosse un modo per i miei poteri di farti smettere di soffrire... »  
Nico sentì il viso contrarsi. Ora capiva, e quella sensazione di dolore che gli faceva vibrare le ossa tornò prepotente.  
« Sto bene. » gracchiò atono, la gola dolorante, come se avesse perso la voce; aveva rischiato davvero di perderla, fra le ombre, di diventare un anonimo spirito e venir spogliato della sua identità.  
Will aprì bocca per parlare, ma Nico questa volta fu più veloce e riprese nuovamente la parola.  
« Non ho bisogno di essere curato. Grazie per la pozione, ora posso andare? »  
Una pausa, l'indignazione del figlio di Apollo che vibrò con forza sul suo viso. Ma a Nico non importava.  
« Ovvio che no! Ti rendi conto di quello che poteva accaderti?! »  
« No. » fu la sarcastica risposta, sarcasmo che però non venne colto da Will.  
« Potevi _morire_ , Nico! »  
« E allora?! » rispose secco il figlio di Ade, alzando il tono per quanto la sua voce glielo permettesse. Le parole esplosero fra di loro lasciando la devastazione di una guerra, gli occhi doloranti di Will come lame incandescenti.  
« E allora? Davvero mi stai chiedendo... ? Ma ti ascolti quando parli, Di Angelo?! »  
La sua voce sembrava carta vetrata contro le proprie orecchie, contro il vuoto nel proprio petto, e Nico sentì gli arti scaldati da una rabbia che fece diradare un velo di ombre attorno a lui. Will non si mosse.  
« È quello che penso. Non avrebbe fatto differenza-- »  
« L'avrebbe fatta per _me_! »  
« Così non mi avresti potuto curare? » gemette Nico, la gola un nido di vespe, « Perché non saresti potuto essere il bravo crocerossino che si prende carico di un caso perso?! »  
Le labbra del figlio di Apollo si strinsero le une contro le altre, mentre ascoltava il ragazzo parlare, e le mani si chiusero a pugno. Le ombre continuavano a spandersi come nera pece, colando dal lettino, ma sembravano non volersi avvicinare a Will, disegnando al contrario un semicerchio attorno allo sgabello.  
« Faccio quanto mi è possibile per aiutare tutti... » rispose teso, quasi si stesse trattenendo. Ma Nico continuò imperterrito, la rabbia ad alimentare le ombre.  
« Oh, com'è bravo il povero Will! Disposto ad aiutare persino uno come Nico Di Angelo! » stava dicendo, sarcastico, mentre ad ogni parola l'espressione del medico si scuriva e induriva, « Poverino, dev'essere dura sopportare un tale pes-- »  
« Basta. »  
Se avesse potuto, Nico avrebbe continuato a parlare, avrebbe continuato imperterrito a riversare la sua frustrazione, ad attaccarlo per paura di essere ferito, cercando di allontanarlo prima che fosse lui a farlo. Ma Will aveva pronunciato quella parola con una durezza che mai aveva sentito nella sua voce solitamente solare e squillante, sempre adornata da quel sorriso che faceva così male guardare.  
Dal canto suo, il figlio di Apollo lo stava guardando con la mascella serrata e gli occhi di pietra. Nico non lo aveva mai visto così.  
« Sta’ zitto, Di Angelo. Un'altra parola ed è la volta buona che agli Inferi ci arrivi per davvero. »  
Will non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui si fosse sentito così offeso, se mai era accaduto. Certo, in quanto dislessico aveva subito il suo bel carico di bullismo, ma non era mai stato tale da farlo stare male come in quel momento. Forse perché a lui di tutti quei bambini che lo schernivano per la sua difficoltà di lettura e scrittura non è mai importato molto, mentre Nico... dèi, Nico ormai era diventato tutto il suo mondo.  
Lo sapevano bene alcuni suoi fratelli e sorelle, oltre ai suoi amici, di quanto la sola presenza del figlio di Ade bastasse a catturare l'attenzione di Will, facendogli fare triple capriole all'indietro e riempirgli la testa di dubbi e timori. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, permettergli di stare bene, e se questo lo avrebbe portato a stare con qualcun altro... Will lo avrebbe fatto. Perché la cosa che gli premeva maggiormente era la sua felicità; farne parte sarebbe stato un bellissimo onore, non qualcosa di scontato.  
Per questo sentirlo parlare a quel modo lo aveva fatto scattare, una sensazione che sperava di aver dimenticato che si raggruppò sotto alla pelle dei suoi polpastrelli.  
Spostò immediatamente le mani dal lettino, la sinistra che strinse spasmodica la destra, chiusa a pugno.  
« Credi che io ti aiuti per un tornaconto personale? Pensi davvero che io lo faccia solamente per apparire migliore?! » domandò, mentre osservava gli occhi di Nico guardarlo come si guarda un terribile temporale. Piano sembrò aprire la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse lentamente.  
« Ho visto morire tante persone, Nico, giovani semidei pieni di sogni e speranze, ragazze e ragazzi con delle aspettative per questa vita che nessuno di noi ha scelto. Ho perso degli amici e dei fratelli, persone alle quali volevo bene e... e che amavo. » la sua voce si incrinò appena, il ricordo della perdita a scavargli la carne come se fosse accaduto tutto il giorno prima, come se fossero passate solo poche ore. Rivide i loro volti, i loro sorrisi, gli sembrò di sentire le loro risate nelle orecchie. Inspirò profondamente, smettendo di guardare il figlio di Ade e spostando gli occhi sulle proprie mani, le dita tremanti.  
« Ho passato così tanto tempo a incolparmi per ciò che è successo, per non essere stato migliore, per non averli potuti salvare... »  
« Non-- » iniziò Nico, ricevendo un’occhiata di avvertimento e tossicchiando appena, « Non è colpa tua. » riuscì poi a dire, e le parole fecero più male di quanto Will non fosse disposto ad ammettere. Perché se lo era ripetuto a lungo, la notte, quando la stanchezza chiamava dolcemente il suo nome ma i sensi di colpa possedevano la voce più forte; si era detto spesso quanto non fosse colpa sua, non potesse esserlo. Stavano combattendo una guerra e sarebbe stato stupido pensare di non subire perdite... ma lui lo aveva comunque sperato, come uno stupido ottimista.  
Davanti agli occhi era ancora viva l'immagine dei drappi che venivano bruciati in memoria dei defunti, il calore ad asciugare le lacrime. Un sole cucito in oro gli brillò nella memoria e Will cercò di riprendersi.  
« Lo so. » rispose, assicurandolo, mentre la sensazione pungente ai suoi polpastrelli diminuiva lentamente, anche se non smise di stringersi il polso, « Lo so. » ripeté ancora, non seppe se per convincere Nico o se stesso, « Ma ho sofferto, come tutti, per la loro morte. Il minimo che io possa fare è assicurarmi che nessun altro soffra più a quel modo. »  
I suoi occhi si spostarono per un momento, perdendo fuoco, prima di ritornare al viso del figlio di Ade. Sapeva che avesse perso la sorella quindi era certo che capisse. Non riusciva però a comprendere come non riuscisse a realizzare che lui fosse importante così come la sorella era stata per lui.  
« È per questo che mi faccio in quattro per garantire che tutti stiano bene. Perché ne ho _bisogno_ , Nico. E non per essere un "bravo crocerossino", oppure per ricevere una pacca sulla spalla o qualche altra gratificazione. Ma per sapere che ho senso ad essere qui, non solo al Campo ma... su questa terra. »  
La sua voce era molto diversa, ora. Non più dura come granito ma al contempo di molto lontana dalla morbidezza usuale; il suono che vibrava sulle sue corde vocali sembrava il pianto di un bambino in lontananza, una cicatrice che torna a far male.  
Will non aveva mai confidato quelle sue paure se non ad una sola persona che, comunque, non era più con lui. Per un momento temette che Nico potesse sparire a causa del suo segreto, che potesse evaporare come carta bruciata e non tornare mai più. Ma il figlio di Ade lo guardava con gli occhi più morbidi che gli avesse mai visto addosso e il cuore di Will sembrò ridere fra le lacrime.  
" _Dèi dell'Olimpo_." pensò, " _Sei bellissimo_."  
Aprì la bocca per parlare ma ogni altra parola gli morì in gola; cosa avrebbe potuto aggiungere? Del suo terrore ogni volta che si trovava a dover curare qualcuno? Del dubbio atroce che lo attanagliava dell'aver _davvero_ fatto ogni cosa in suo potere per essere d'aiuto? Il pensiero che se si fosse sforzato un po' di più, se avesse dato un po' più di se stesso, forse...  
« Mi dispiace. »  
Il figlio di Apollo sbatté le palpebre, gli occhi che gli bruciavano, per poi guardare Nico con la sorpresa dipinta in viso. Inspirò tremolante, ubriacandosi dell'insolita dolcezza che dipingeva il suo volto di una bellezza nuova che andava sommandosi a quella che aveva scoperto il giorno in cui lo ha visto la prima volta. Si sentì il petto scoppiargli, il cuore esplodere, e avrebbe tanto voluto piangere ma era certo che non lo avrebbe fatto. Perché lui doveva portare il sole e non la pioggia, nelle vite altrui.  
« Non è colpa tua, Nico. » mormorò, spostando lo sguardo altrove, inconsciamente evitando di perdersi in quel caldo abbraccio di terra che erano i suoi occhi e preferendo pensare che stesse controllando l'entrata dell'infermeria.  
« In parte, sì. » fu la risposta, e Will inizialmente non credette di essere certo d'aver capito. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non doveva colpevolizzarsi, che non doveva stare male per lui; era tutto a posto e se non lo fosse stato ci avrebbe pensato Will. Lui non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi; avrebbe dovuto solo guardare avanti e trovare la propria felicità, bearsi delle amicizie costruite e rendersi ebbro dell'amore e dell'affetto di cui avrebbe potuto circondarsi se solo si fosse concesso quell'opportunità.  
Invece Will poteva osservare come sui suoi lineamenti si stesse costruendo un'espressione colpevole. Il suo stomaco si strinse, e fu solo in quel momento che si rese conto di come le ombre si fossero ormai ritirate, lasciando solo vuoto fra di loro.  
« Non pensarci. » mormorò, pentendosene subito dopo nel vedere Nico aprire la bocca per parlare e richiuderla lentamente, annuendo piano. A Will parve di aver perso un'occasione e sentì il bisogno di riempire quel silenzio in qualche modo.  
« A me spiace invece di aver reagito a quel modo. È che... sei importante per me, farei qualunque cosa per vederti felice. » iniziò, e nel vedere il viso del figlio di Ade accendersi di qualcosa simile all'imbarazzo si affrettò a continuare, « Non desidero niente in cambio. Non ho bisogno di una tua risposta o altro. Voglio solo che tu lo sappia. Insomma... » le sue mani iniziarono a giocare con un filo sporgente della propria maglia, strattonandolo, mentre sentiva il calore diffondersi e raccogliersi all'altezza del collo, salendogli lentamente alla testa, « Voglio solo che tu sappia che sei importante e che non sei solo, ecco. » terminò, preferendo guardare le proprie dita invece che continuare ad ammirare il viso di Nico. Non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a confessare i propri sentimenti, tanto meno non a quel modo!, ma ormai era accaduto e la sola cosa che poteva fare era cercare di uscire al meglio da quella situazione definitivamente spinosa. Perché ogni volta che parlavano lui aveva la sensazione che se avesse detto la cosa sbagliata tutto ciò che aveva con fatica costruito si sarebbe sgretolato; come se ogni parola fosse un mattone del ponte che li univa e Will temesse di ritrovarsi a cadere nel vuoto.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento, cercando entrambi di gestire e affrontare ciò che era appena accaduto, e proprio nel momento in cui Nico stava aprendo bocca per parlare venne interrotto dalla voce di un ragazzino.  
« Will? » chiamava, da fuori la tenda, avvicinandosi lentamente, « Will, ci sei? »  
Il figlio di Apollo si morse il labbro, facendo saettare gli occhi dalla porta a Nico e viceversa, prima di sospirare e rispondere.  
« Sono qui, entra pure! »  
Un ragazzino di appena dieci anni cercava di camminare in linea retta nonostante la testa gettata all'indietro, una mano sul naso per tamponare il sangue che ne usciva.  
« Puoi aiutarmi? Ho preso una botta e non si ferma... » spiegò, indicandosi la faccia con la mano libera, « Ci ho messo un fazzoletto ma-- »  
Will guardò velocemente Nico, che annuì piano alla sua muta domanda. " _Va' pure. Io resto qui_." sembrava dirgli, e il figlio di Apollo fu certo di sentire il petto più caldo, morbidamente riempito dalla dolcezza di quella muta promessa.  
« Certo! Andiamo di là, ti sistemo in un batter d'occhio! » disse al ragazzino, allegro, alzandosi dallo sgabello e posandogli una mano fra le scapole per indicargli la strada.  
« Non avrò il naso storto, vero? » Nico lo sentì chiedere, mentre usciva, « No, perché Allison ha detto che sono carino e quindi... »  
La risata di Will fu l'ultima cosa che Nico sentì prima che entrambi sparissero da quella parte dell'infermeria, lasciandolo da solo con i propri pensieri.  
Ormai il corpo del figlio di Ade era tornato al suo stato originario, tangibile e reale, le ombre svanite attorno a lui e ritirate dentro di sé. Solitamente dava l'impressione di essere a suo agio nella solitudine, ma sebbene la detestasse, in quel momento non poté che accoglierla con piacere. Non era sicuro di cosa provasse, di cosa effettivamente le parole di Will gli avessero risvegliato dentro, ma la sua sola certezza era quell'uragano che gli vorticava nel petto, quella sostanza che sembrava attaccarsi alle pareti interne della sua cassa toracica e colare fra le ossa.  
A tratti sembrava una sensazione negativa, ma Nico non aveva mai sentito il petto così vibrante come negli istanti in cui aveva ascoltato le parole di Will; "Non sei solo", aveva detto, e sebbene qualcosa nella sua testa gli urlasse che tutte quelle frasi fossero solo un'enorme bugia, Nico non riuscì completamente a crederci. Forse non voleva, davvero, forse era arrivato il momento di credere anche a qualcuno che non fosse lui o le sue paure.  
" _Devi fidarti_." gli era stato detto, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio per farlo, per esporsi con il rischio di essere allontanati. Ma Will... Will stava cercando di fare ogni cosa in suo potere per avvicinarsi a lui, nonostante i segnali provenienti dal figlio di Ade fossero ben chiari.  
Nico cercò di mettersi seduto, inspirando profondamente e mettendosi più comodo sul lettino. Si guardò le mani, la fronte corrucciata, e chiuse gli occhi quando ne spostò una per sfiorarsi il petto.  
Se davvero sotto al suo sterno non vi erano solo buio e ombre, se davvero al di sotto delle sue costole non c'era il vuoto ma un cuore che batteva ancora, pulsante e desideroso di sperimentare, se davvero Nico apparteneva ai vivi e non ai morti come aveva sempre sentito, forse era il momento di permettere a se stesso di vivere. Forse era il momento di permettere a se stesso di essere una persona.  
Il figlio di Ade stava rimuginando a quel modo, gli occhi ora aperti e persi a fissare un punto indistinto davanti a sé, quando Will tornò da lui, borbottando qualcosa fra i denti.  
« Come se non sapessi fare il mio lavoro-- Nico! Come mai ti sei messo seduto?! » esclamò, percorrendo velocemente la distanza fra la porta e il suo lettino, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e l'altra sul petto, « Ti senti bene? Non ti gira la testa? Hai per caso la nausea, o altri disturbi? »  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo, piano, massaggiandosi la gola.  
« Faccio solo fatica a parlare. » gli rispose, rassicurandolo, e quando alzò lo sguardo ci fu un momento in cui si guardarono negli occhi, un lungo e prolungato istante in cui senza un apparente motivo l'aria intorno a loro sembrò farsi più sottile, come se stessero viaggiando fra le ombre ma circondati dalla luce. Le dita di Will sul suo petto erano calde, anche attraverso il tessuto della sua maglia nera; il tocco riverberò al suo intero come un sasso lanciato in un lago.  
Il figlio di Apollo sembrò rendersene conto e si spostò da lui, drizzando la schiena e smettendo di toccarlo; la pelle di Nico sembrò protestare, flebile.  
« Bene, ti darò un semplice sciroppo per la gola, ma credo che ti ritornerà la voce senza che tu faccia nulla. Per il resto ti senti bene? Niente formicolii, giramenti di testa, sensazioni particolari... ? » gli chiese, riportando la mano al suo petto ma questa volta con un interesse puramente accademico, e a Nico diede fastidio essere in grado di riconoscere la differenza.  
Scosse la testa.  
« Bene. » ripeté il figlio di Apollo, una volta terminata la propria analisi, « Direi che puoi uscire dall'infermeria, se vuoi. Però dovresti riposarti. E per un po', niente uso dei poteri! » gli ordinò, puntandogli il dito al viso, « Sono serio, Di Angelo; ti ho riportato indietro per miracolo. Non testare i miei poteri curativi, non sono infiniti! »  
Nico azzardò l'abbozzo di un ghigno, guardandolo dal basso.  
« Mi fido di te, Solace. » gli disse, sorprendendo persino se stesso. Non era esattamente ciò che aveva in mente di dirgli, ma quelle parole crearono nel suo petto l'ombra di un calore che si impresse nella sua memoria e gli fece nascere il desiderio di ricercarlo ancora e ancora, con bisogno.  
Il sorriso di Will fece ampliare quella sensazione.  
« B-Beh... è ovvio, sono il tuo medico! E in quanto tale ho sempre ragione! » rispose lui, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al figlio di Ade, « Ehi! Non fare quella faccia, tu! »  
Nico fissò Will per un lungo momento, inarcando un sopracciglio, prima che quest'ultimo scoppiasse a ridere.

\---

Quella sera, a cena, lo stomaco di Nico era stato più clemente e gli aveva permesso di mangiare. Il suono degli altri semidei che si divertivano e parlavano tranquillamente gli uni con gli altri non gli aveva dato così fastidio, ma la sua mente continuava a vorticare su un certo figlio di Apollo e sulla conversazione che avevano avuto quel pomeriggio in infermeria. C'era qualcosa che Nico desiderava capire e avrebbe potuto farlo solo parlandogli.  
« Solace. » lo chiamò, mentre il diretto interessato si stava dirigendo con i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle verso la propria cabina. Non avendolo sentito arrivare, il ragazzo si voltò con un salto, una mano sul petto.  
« Nico! Non mi spaventare in questo modo... »  
« Scusa. »  
« … hai bisogno di qualcosa? Stai male?? » domandò Will, mostrando la sua deformazione professionale e facendo sospirare impercettibilmente il figlio di Ade che scosse la testa e si guardò intorno.  
« Volevo solo parlarti. » gli disse, le parole che inciamparono su loro stesse e si impigliarono nelle corde vocali. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, alle sue orecchie, in quella frase, ma se l'era ripetuta un paio di volte prima di pronunciarla e non gli aveva dato quell'impressione.  
Il viso di Will parve illuminarsi, come se stesse usando i propri poteri di guarigione non solo con le mani ma con ogni parte della sua pelle. Il suo sorriso ebbe il risultato di stridere un poco, contro la diffidenza di Nico, ma cercò di non pensarci.  
« Certo! Ti ascolto volentieri! » disse, come un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
Il figlio di Ade storse il naso.  
« Non qui. » rispose, « Troppe persone. » continuò, prima di volarsi e incamminarsi verso la propria cabina, e come si era aspettato si trovò Will dopo qualche istante a camminargli affianco.  
« Posso sapere di cosa volevi parlarmi? » domandò il ragazzo, una volta che si furono fermati davanti alla porta della tredicesima cabina.  
« Volevo... » iniziò Nico, le mani in tasca e gli occhi a muoversi ovunque tranne che sul suo interlocutore, « Sì, volevo solo ringraziarti. Per quello che hai fatto oggi e per le tue parole. »  
Non vide il volto di Will addolcirsi, i suoi denti mordere il labbro per evitare di sorridere troppo apertamente, le sue mani muoversi agitate contro il bordo della propria maglietta. Non lo vide esplodere dalla gioia, i suoi occhi colmi di quella dolcezza e vulnerabilità che Nico gli stava mostrando in quel momento.  
« Non dirlo neanche. Sono qui per questo! » cercò di dire il figlio di Apollo, tentando -invano- di darsi un contegno.  
« Per curarmi? » tentò Nico, alzando gli occhi e incontrando il sorriso smagliante di Will, che scosse la testa.  
« No. Per esserti vicino. » fu la risposta, e il figlio di Ade non ebbe più dubbi: a discapito di quanto era stata dura e dissestata la strada che lo aveva portato fino a quel punto, il suo cammino si era appena appiattito e aveva assunto un carattere molto più tranquillo. Perché nonostante il dolore che ogni semidio della tredicesima casa è destinato a subire, Nico aveva Will al suo fianco.  
E anche con tutta la confusione che ciò gli causava, a lui questo profumava di felicità.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
